


极致清洁

by itsaprivateparty



Category: The Rampage from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27417979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsaprivateparty/pseuds/itsaprivateparty
Summary: 树陆 可能引起生理不适 天雷滚滚预警
Relationships: Fujiwara Itsuki/RIKU
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

“ Riku 桑”

耳边突然传来声响， Riku 慢慢睁开了眼睛，还未适应周围的环境，只觉得自己像是做了一场梦一般，迷迷糊糊的。

下意识地想要活动一下手脚，却听到了金属敲击地面发出的清脆碰撞声，大脑似乎开始重新运转，意识也猛地清醒了，这才惊觉自己的四肢被锁链捆住跪坐在地上，嘴巴里还被塞入了一枚口塞，从露出嘴巴部分看，似乎是玫瑰的形状。

“到底…怎么回事？” Riku 心想，虽然自己每日都有健身，还学习了格斗技，但是突然落入如此田地也不免让他感到恐慌。

抬头看清刚刚声音的来源，竟然是自己刚交往不久的爱人，也同为浪配成员的 itsuki.

“ i 酱，怎么回事？”塞着口塞的嘴里含含糊糊地吐出一些音节，一边徒劳地想要挣脱锁链。

“ Riku 桑”眼前的男子抱着一只猫咪，和猫一样的嘴角勾起一丝笑意“从那次的事情以后，你都刻意回避我，那我 …… 只能主动出击了。”

Riku 的思绪开始慢慢清晰起来，今天是拍摄 fears mv 的日子，为了拍摄的需要，化妆师在他身上画上了人体彩绘，上半身布满了仿佛用鲜血写成的英文歌词，在心脏处则是一个破碎的黑洞，营造出心被挖空的效果。拍摄结束后，一直和 Riku 处于尴尬冷战状态的的 itsuki 主动走到他面前拦住他，怕他再次逃避索性直接一把抓住他的手，说到：“ Riku 桑，关于那件事，我们好好谈一次吧。另外，你身上的彩绘挺难洗的，我家离得近，等你回家再洗说不定就渗入皮肤了”

Riku 想了想，答应了他的要求。毕竟 itsuki 没有错，只是在错误的时间发生了错误的事件罢了。

说到“那件事”，在一些人看来真的不算什么大事，但在追求完美的 Riku 心中，却是一道难以跨越的坎。

事情发生在交往 100 天纪念日，虽然已经交往了这些时日，但他们之间的亲密行为也仅限于亲吻、拥抱，甚至连互相手交都浅尝辄止，一切的克制都是因为 Riku 想在纪念日那天，把完整的自己交给他最最喜爱的绝对男友 i 酱。

那天， Itsuki 为了给自己的爱人惊喜，在约定时间前就捧着一束玫瑰，径直前往 Riku 家想接他一起去餐厅吃饭。之前 Riku 已经给了他家门钥匙，于是他轻手轻脚地打开门，直接进入了 Riku 家中。放眼望去，客厅没人，卧室也没人，刚想开口寻找，却听到浴室传来一些异样的声响。“呃，嗯，嗯，啊！”

Itsuki 一把扔下手中的花束，冲进了浴室，“ Riku 你 …… ”话音未落，就看到了令人冲击的一幕。

Riku 正蹲在地上灌肠，后庭中涌出的污秽散落在脸盆中。他原计划将自己彻底清洗后做好扩张，以最佳的姿态前去餐厅赴约，然后，前往早已定好的情趣酒店套房，献出最完美的自己。

浴室门被打开的时候， Riku 瞬间崩溃了。内心深处他是一个非常不自信的人，虽然拥有美妙如天籁的歌声，健硕有力的身材，但他永远觉得自己不够好，不够优秀，即使是勉强，也要拼命地提高自己，绝不轻易将自己心中的“差劲”表现在外。特别是自己最心爱的人面前。

自己满头大汗丑陋的排泄的样子，竟然被自己的最爱尽数看去，羞耻、愤恨的情绪交织着：

“你出去！你出去！为什么你会来！！！”

他发疯般地迅速站起身套上裤子，因为羞愧而不敢抬头，直接将门口呆住的男人一把从浴室推到大门口，哗得打开大门将人推了出去，转头看到地上的玫瑰花，捡起再次开门将花一把扔了出去并反锁上了门。

站在门口的男人一时也不知如何是好，下意识地去接扔出来的玫瑰，但终究是一片狼藉。

后来，无论他怎么敲门、打电话，发 line ，始终得到一个歇斯底里地回应：“你走！你为什么要来！！”

但生活还得继续，何况还是抬头不见低头见的队友，后面的一段日子， Riku 不再和他说话，眼神也不再接触，除了工作上必须的交流，私下完全是逃离的状态。几次想要和 Riku 好好解决问题，总是被各种理由或事情搁置。

Itsuki 不知道 Riku 心里到底在想什么，但是他自己是再也无法忍受这样的日子了。

一个计划在心中萌发。

既然 Riku 桑这么在乎在我面前的完美和完整，那就由我亲自打开你的心结吧。

“用一种最极致的方式”。


	2. Chapter 2

从回忆里回到现实， Riku 只记得自己跟着 Itsuki 进了家门，随后就失去了记忆。

“把 Riku 桑迷昏拖进浴室，可费了我一番功夫呢， Riku 桑，你的身体，可真牙白呢”对面的人又开口到，一边用眼神上次打量着还在努力厘清状况身体微微发抖的爱人。平日里惜字如金的沉默男孩，此时吐出的轻佻话语让 Riku 觉得陌生。

随着 Itsuki 的眼神， Riku 才惊觉自己一丝不挂，全身只有一双小白袜还妥帖地穿在脚上。分身由于腿被强制打开捆绑而大剌剌地暴露在对方的视线中。

强烈的羞耻感使得 Riku 一下子清醒了过来，可是全身都被控制着，也说不清话，即使想要呼救，也是徒劳。

“ Riku 桑，我们把 fears 的 mv  继续拍下去吧，在这个我为你特别设计的“摄影棚”中。”

对面的墙壁上突然出现了投影的画面，被迷昏的卷发男孩，被拖入了房间，手脚被锁链绑起，嘴巴被塞入扩张器，一点点打开，不知名的液体被强行灌入口中，然后塞入了一枚玫瑰花形状的口塞。执行这一系列动作的，正是眼前的黑发男孩，他的爱人。仿佛很得意的，黑发男孩对着镜头笑了。

紧接着，黑发男孩离开了画面，一会儿又走入了镜头，手里多了一把剪刀。他沿着卷发男孩带着星星点点黑痣的脖子，慢慢将衣服剪开，蜜色的肌肤散发着诱人的光芒，还未洗去人体彩绘的上身好像一副正被打开包装的画，一刀、一刀，很快，“画”的“包装”被剪了个粉碎。

黑发男子用剪刀的背面，顺着肌肤一点点的划过，触到胸前的小点时，不禁用刀尖轻轻地戳弄着，仿佛下一秒就会一把刺入。

观众 Riku 看着这样的画面，忍不住地尖叫了起来，含混不清地吼着：“不要！不要！不要再放了！”捆绑着锁链的四肢拼命的挣动着，撞击到浴室冰凉的瓷砖，发出砰砰的响声。

“别急， Riku 桑，好戏还在后头” Itsuki 从他背后轻轻拥住这具不安的身躯，似在安抚一般。但是他的手，好冷。

画面继续着，黑发男孩将剪刀移入下半身，各自从两边裤管口沿着小腿，一路向上剪开，棉质的运动裤一下就松散开来，露出了内裤。将剪散的外裤扔到一边，黑发男孩将脸贴上了内裤，喃喃地说道：“ Riku 桑的身体怎么会脏呢？”

“要脏也是我来弄脏才对”这句话他留在心里没有说出口。

隔着内裤抚摸了好一阵，黑发男孩才恋恋不舍地拿起剪刀，将内裤剪成两半，光影之间分身若隐若现。全身赤裸的男孩，如画般的身体缀着星星点点的汗珠，浑身上下只着了一对白袜，头无力地垂着，略长的卷发划过脸颊，玫瑰口塞好似要凋零一般，连着嘴角旁边的痣，别有一番颓唐的美感。

“ Riku 桑真美啊！” Itsuki 在 Riku 的耳畔说道。

此时他怀中的人儿已经不再尖叫，只是一味地摇着头，眼中的泪无声地从眼角落下，好似认命般地安静下来。他不知道接下去会怎样，他只希望一切能尽快结束。


	3. 3

但这样的平静很快就被打破了，一股强烈的尿意从下身传来， Riku 这才猛然意识到，画面中一开始 Itsuki 给他灌下的是利尿剂。

可是自己，怎么能在他面前尿出来呢？“我不能尿，我不能尿， Riku ，你要坚持住！” Riku 的内心只有这一个念头。

只见 Riku 的脸涨得通红，双脚在尽力向内并拢，脚后跟抵在冰凉的地砖上，一下，一下，被瓷砖的缝隙划出一道道红痕，浑圆的臀部用力胡乱地扭动着，不出一会儿浑身上下都变得湿漉漉的，不知是汗水还是泪。

Itsuki 看着眼前扭作一团的 Riku 轻轻地笑了：“ Riku 桑，没关系的，你想尿就尿出来，多脏我都会为你清洁干净的。或者，我来帮帮你？”

说着他拿起了一个不明的金属物体，慢慢走向了 Riku 。

“不要！不要！不要！”长时间塞着口塞，口水随着 Riku 的大喊一路顺着脖颈流了下来，但 Riku 已经无暇顾及了，甚至乎已经感到了绝望。但即使是到了这个地步，在自己心爱这人面前便溺，也绝不是他的自尊能够允许的事情。

但是 Itsuki 可不管，他将金属物体套入 Riku 的分身，物体上端有两根细棍，在套入分身的同时，直接插入了马眼，受到这一刺激，心理上的羞耻感和生理上的尿意双重袭来，“ Itsuki ， Itsuki ， Itsuki…… ”露出小狗般的眼神，嘴里却只能反复吐出这个名字。

“ Riku 桑，这个玩具是我特地准备的呢，说明书上说，可以把马眼扩张到 3 厘米， Riku 桑可以好快尿出来呢”

好像在介绍一台性能卓越的电脑一般， Itsuki 一边说着一边转动的控制杆，马眼一点一点被扩张开， Riku 的表情越来越痛苦，口水不停地流下，全身的肌肉都在紧缩着，勾勒出一道道美妙的线条，但空气中只能听到“呜呜呜”的呻吟声。

Riku 觉得自己快要到极限了，眼前开始慢慢发黑，紧绷的肌肉也开始渐渐放松下来，但是马眼扩张器的冰凉触感，一下又一下地刺激着尿道里丰富的神经，也一次又一次地将他拉回现实。

“ Riku ，绝对不能尿出来！”

“ Riku ，绝对不能尿出来！”

脑中只剩下了这个声音。

突然，扩张的动作停止了。 Itsuki 离开了浴室，再次回来的时候，他端着一个火盆。

盆里似乎还有着一些拍立得照片。

火盆被推到 Riku 的胯间， Itsuki 用火柴点燃了，很快盆里的照片就燃烧了起来。

Itsuki 用木棍挑翻着火焰里的照片， Riku 这才看清，这都是之前视频中被剪光衣服后的自己。自己像一个木偶一般，被摆放成各种造型，或跪地分开腿好似被后入或侧卧将自己的分身完全遮蔽，甚至还有自己的手握着分身好似自慰的场景。

“ Riku 桑，如果不赶紧扑灭火焰的话，浴室的烟雾探测器很快就要响咯～当然，这样的话，你的这些照片，说不定就不能被销毁咯，这个选择题，你自己做。”

谁能想到，在这个到处都可以获得水的地方，现在竟然要逼 Riku 用尿来解决危机。

Riku 已经无法正常的思考，已经处在神经崩溃他边缘，面对这样一个难以抉择的问题，让他觉得不如选择去死。

毕竟要是被人看到这样的照片和场景，也几乎等同于社会性死亡了。

“ Riku 桑还在犹豫吗？如果报警器响了， 3 分钟内保安就会上门， 5 分钟内附近的消防队员也会到场，到时候，他们看到这样的 Riku 桑，那就 …… ”

“不要！那 …Itsuki… 就变成 … 罪犯了！”谁曾料到， Riku 在挣扎间说出了这样一句话。

Itsuki 也愣了一下，没想到这样的时刻， Riku 想到的还是自己。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不要在吃饭时食用本篇

尿液喷涌而出，化解了这次的“危机”。

虽然是用这样不堪的方式。

“ Itsuki… 真了解我啊 … 现在，我是一个在 itsuki 面前肆意排泄的 … 脏东西 … 了。”被口塞塞住的人含混地吐出了这样一句话，半垂着的头让人看不清他的表情。

“ Riku 桑怎么会是脏东西呢？” Itsuki 用手指伸向火盆，随后放到了自己的嘴里。

Riku 的眼睛陡然张大，刚刚当面排泄所带来的屈辱感可能不及现在看到的景象的十分之一。

没有给他反应的时间，刚刚尝过他尿液的唇吻上了 Riku 的后颈。

“ Riku 桑的一切在我眼里都是美的， Riku 桑，你要牢牢记住这一点。”

随即 Riku 被身后的男人向前推倒，他的臀部不自觉地抬起以维持平衡，脸贴在浴室冰凉的地面上，甚至沾到了刚刚飞溅出来的尿液。

一股金属的凉意抵上了自己的后庭，是扩张器吗？还是肛塞？

金属物体在自己的穴口磨了磨，拿到了自己眼前，是一把枪。

“放心吧 Riku 桑，只是电影道具罢了，我们来玩个游戏吧。”

Itsuki 把枪从 Riku 脸旁移开，再次在小穴口摩梭着，“俄罗斯轮盘赌，你知道的吧。枪里面 6 个弹槽只有一颗装着催情药的假子弹，我们一人一枪轮流来，至于催情药的效果嘛，我也没试过哦。”

“ Riku 桑，你可以选择，先攻，还是后攻？”

Riku 只是摇着头，并没有做出选择，但是小穴却不自觉地收缩了起来，前面被扩张器依旧打开着的肉棒也开始发硬，湿润的液体从马眼出流出。

“没有放弃这个选项哦，看着 Riku 桑那么饥渴，那就 Riku 桑先攻吧。”

不由分说地，枪管强行插入了还未被扩张的后穴

Riku 惨叫起来，眼泪，口水，汗水，地上的尿液，整个脸都是一片狼籍。

扳机扣响，“是空弹啊” Itsuki 略带遗憾地把枪在后穴里捣了捣，才拔出。身下的人，已经跪倒在一边，后穴因为异物的入侵而翻出红肉，而空弹射出的空气，刺激着他的甬道，快感和疼痛同时冲击着他的大脑。

喘息着的Riku，看着Itsuki拿起刚刚还在他污浊的后庭侵略过的枪管，塞入了自己的嘴巴，不假思索地再次扣动了扳机，“啪” 还是空弹。

“咳，咳，哎，又是空弹啊。”

被呛到了的 Itsuki 玩味地看着地上的 Riku 说到。

“那又轮到 Riku 咯。”

枪身从Riku身前划过，落到还未被拆除扩张器的马眼处，“要不这一枪射在这里面？好像勉强也可以塞进去啊” 说着就欲往里塞，Riku拼命夹紧了双腿。

“唔，不要啊，疼 …… ”

“好啦好啦，开个玩笑而已” Itsuki 一边摸着 Riku 柔软微卷的头发安抚着，一边将枪口又伸进了后穴，这一次他没有马上开枪，而是反复地在里面扭转摩擦。

后穴的主人发出了呻吟，带着情欲的，甚至开始自己轻轻摆动饱满的臀部，试图紧紧吸住枪管。

“别着急， Riku 桑，说不定就是这一枪了。”

扳机再次被扣动，“残念，还是空弹。”

费力地将枪管从依依不舍的小穴里抽出，肠液沾湿了整条枪管。

Riku 满眼渴求的看着 Itsuki ，嘴里发出含混的声音

“ I 酱，好脏，不要吃，给我。”

“不行哦， Riku 桑，后庭的味道，我还没尝够呢。”说着迅速含上枪，扣动了扳机。

还是空弹。

“ Riku 桑好像还有机会哦。”侧跪在地上的人，勉强撑起身体，又变回了母狗般撅臀正跪的姿势。

枪管再次插入，这次开枪的速度很快，而且声音和之前不同，似乎有什么东西射入了。

受到异物刺激的甬道开始不自觉地痉挛起来， Itsuki 将枪拔出，用手将臀瓣用力向外掰开。

红肿兴奋的小穴畅快地收缩着。

“Riku桑，好像是你被射中了呢” 观察着后庭的人从后探出脑袋，Riku艰难地扭过头，喘着粗气。

“不过，我忘了告诉你，里面还有一发是甘油弹，似乎就是这发呢。”

游戏的庄家开心地笑了起来，“ Riku 桑上次被我撞见灌肠，但我没看到全过程呢。这次我可要好好完整地看一次哦。”

“肠道还没排干净就想发情， Riku 桑也不是那么爱干净嘛。”说着用双指伸入了甬道，随意地搅动起来，“虽然我是不介意。”

甘油很快刺激着肠道的蠕动， Riku 的腹部绞痛起来，加上某人还在拼命地用手指逗弄着后庭，完全不能凭意志忍住便意。

“脏，脏 …… 拿开 …… 忍不住了 … 要出来”

Riku 只能吐出破碎的词语。

这样的哀求当然是无效的， Itsuki 甚至还拿来新的甘油再次灌入了甬道。

“马上就干净了， Riku 桑。”

Itsuki 把 Riku 翻过身来，使其平躺，用脚踩住了 肚子，一下一下向下压着。

褐色物体，带着浓烈的臭气，从 Riku 身下不断地涌出，肠道还在蠕动着，发出咕咕的声响。

此时的Riku 觉得自己好像被买回来的海鲜，养在水池里，等到吐清了泥沙，就是自己被下锅煮熟的时候。

可不是吗，他现在就是躺在刀俎上的任人摆布的鱼肉。


End file.
